Nocturne
by Bones Of A Lovely Doll
Summary: "You'd think that being a beautiful dhampir would get you a lot of attention. But when Renesmee's around, I might as well be human." Breaking Dawn. What-if fic.
1. Prologue

-Prologue-

* * *

When I woke up from both giving birth and becoming a vampire, I immediately called for Gerard. He appeared, looking so relieved.

"What is it? Am I a mother?" I smile at him. He blushes and nods.

"Yes, the mother of the least spoiled baby ever. Everyone's too busy fawning over Renesmee." He rolls his eyes. I scowl slightly, even though I hardly remember what my daughter or son might look like. "Carietta or Ben?" I ask, voice hopeful.

"Carietta. You should see her, she has her grandma's auburn hair." He smiles, his eyes far-away. I get up and grab his hand.

"Let's go see 'er!" I exclaim, bouncing slightly. He leads me down stairs to the living room where it seems everyone is clustered around a single point. All except one. A little red-haired girl sat alone, playing with a ball away from the Cullens. I smile a little. Even from this angle, my daughter looked perfect. Suddenly, the small thing stands, and smiles at me.

"Ma!" She seems to squeal, running over to hug my legs. I expected this, a child that was so much more advance than a human her age. But not her lack of grace, which only made her better. I pick up my Carrie and hug her.

"Would anyone happen to know my daughter's talent?" I laugh, lovingly.

* * *

It was expected that Carrie and Renie would become playmates. They would understand each other best. However, it was not understood before-hand how my daughter would act. She hates to let Renie tell her through her talent but relishes in using her own to make Renie do silly things. I think it's hilarious. Bella and the rest of the Cullen clan, however, hate this.

* * *

_A/N: quick intro, Roxanne's point of view. next chapter, is seventeen years in the future._


	2. Girl Next Door

I smile at Renie. She eyes me warily, so I offer my cheek in a gesture of good faith. She touches it, filling my mind with images of my past betrayals. I roll my eyes.

"Nessie, c'mon. We're going to school. I can't use my talent and neither can you." I chide. She scoffs and takes her hand back.

"I find that hard to believe. I saw your schedule! You're taking choir!" Her voice is so annoying, I fail to see why everyone sucks air whenever she speaks.

"I'm not going to sing at the wrong frequency! But at any rate, you'll have to stay with me. And avoid touching people too often." I sigh, frustrated. I grab her arm when she doesn't follow. We walk quickly, eager to get to our first class before we're late.

* * *

The next few hours pass-by dully. I see Renie again at lunch, but she's sitting with a few humans who dumbly suck air whenever she speaks. No one seems to notice me when she's around. You'd think I'd get more attention, I'm almost as lovely as she. But oh well. When I sing, the world forgets Renie and there is only me.

The last class I have for the day is chorus. When I walk through the door, everyone looks at me. I blush and walk timidly to my spot. The teacher asks someone to volunteer to sing something first. When no one else does, I raise my hand and smile sheepishly. He motions for me to have a seat near the piano and asks what I'd like to sing.

"Do you know "Girl Next Door" by Saving Jane?" I ask, already racking my mind for other songs I could use. He nods and starts to plink out the melody.

"_Small town homecoming queen, she's the star in this scene. There's no way to deny she's lovely_." I finish one verse then hesitate before starting another, expecting someone to tell me to stop. But no one does, they even groan a little when I don't start again. Relishing in their attention, I finish the song, but realize something's wrong. Everyone but me is rubbing their heads like they're soothing some ache. I go back to my spot, tail tucked between my legs even when they clap.

* * *

I look around for Renie when I get to my locker, but she's not there. There is, however, some human guy standing there. Blocking MY locker.

"May I help you?" I smile at him in a way Uncle Edward says I inherited from my mother. The stranger doesn't seem to get the meaning of it. He smiles back when he says, "You're Carietta, right? The chick who sang so well in chorus today?" I scoff at his use of the word "Chick".

"What are you talking about, 'well'? I gave the whole class a headache." I try not to make a face as I say this, my mother says I look constipated when I do. He raises an eyebrow at me.

"You did? I didn't get one after you sang. To be honest, after you, it was hard to listen to anyone else properly." He smiles at that last bit, and I blush.

"Love-sick. Wonderful." I mutter under my breath. "Can I get to my locker, please? Auntie Bella would be mighty upset if I'm late getting home." I lie flawlessly. "Auntie" Bella doesn't give two shits when I get home, but she might care if I loose Renie. He moves out of the way.

"Well, my name's Damien if you care. See ya." He says in a rush, practically running away. I wave good-bye stupidly. Then, I see Renie. She's laughing at some dumb joke, and I try not to put a dent in my locker. Once she reaches her locker and looks at me in annoyance.

"What? I was making friends. Isn't that why we're here?" She scowls, looking like her father. I hold back my laugh.

"I don't care, I could've left without you. Then where would you be? That's right, in trouble with someone who has influence." I shake my head, sling my too-heavy backpack over my shoulder and tap my foot impatiently while she stuffs her bag in a fury. I still don't get why she chose such a useless bag like that. A giant purse makes a crap backpack. It takes her forever to make it organized. And yet, even though I'm supposed to make Renie rush, I want to take our time. Anything to delay the angry stares just a little longer.

* * *

When we get home, Bella is waiting in front of the door for us. Oh shit! The school called about the headache incident.

"Nessie!" She shouts when she sees us. They run at each other and meet with a hug. I heave a sigh of relief. Out of nowhere, Jacob appears and scoops Renie up and hugs her. I use this distraction to sneak into the house. My mom is lounging on the couch, watching NCIS re-runs.

"I tell ya," She says to no one, "it's gonna suck when they're all too old to play their parts and all I'll have left is re-runs of my favorite characters." I roll my eyes.

"You're not that old mom 'Sides, I think they already are." I say, dodging a thrown pillow She laughs though, admitting I'm right. I sit on her feet and will her not to ask about my day.

"How was school? As boring as I remember?" She smirks, sitting up. I bite my lip and hope for the best.

"It was pretty boring. Renie was a pain..." I start, summoning all the courage I could to continue, "I don't know why, but when I sang in chorus, I'd accidentally given everyone a headache. Must've hit the wrong frequency, I wish Aunt Bella would let me practice on _someone_! Any way, the weirdest part was this boy, Damien who'd hear me sing. He said I didn't give him any kinda ache, just love sickness." She laughs at that last part.

"You're right, Bella-wella should let you practice, but at least you met this special boy." She grins, getting up. But I don't sigh in relief, because I know the lecture has only just begun.

* * *

_A/N: Do not own "Girl Next Door" By Saving Jane. oh, and her nickname for Renesmee is "Renie" pronounced "RE-knee"..._


	3. Turbulence

Dinner comes too soon, and I know instantly why everyone's gathered at the over sized dining table. My mom sets my plate at my spot, and I try not to tremble when I see it's my favorite: rare steak and mashed potatoes with peas. I sit down and start to eat. Renie does the same, but is visibly displeased with her dinner.

"So, Carrie-bear," my dad starts, using my nickname from childhood, "Rox tells me today was rather interesting."

"Indeed. Very interesting." Uncle Edward is intense as ever. I try not to look up from my bleeding meat.

"Interesting enough to give one a Headache, I hear." Bella chimes in, her topaz eyes cold. I try to keep it together, but that task gets harder as Renie asks, "What are you talking about? What'd she do now?" Bella fills her in, and Renie scoffs.

"I knew it." She says, and it's all I can do not to chuck my plate at her.

"Well, now this isn't all Carrie's fault." My mother interjects, getting up more.

"What are you talking about? _Of course_ it is."

"No, Bella-wella it is not. If you hadn't been such a coward and refused to drop your shield, my daughter could've practiced. And don't act like you didn't know she would be singing in school, you saw the schedule too." Mom snarls. Bella stands to retaliate But Carlisle stops her.  
"Now Roxanne, as true as that is, it's also on you for not taking Carietta somewhere she could practice." He says, a calm mediator. The room bursts into argument after that, and I take that as my cue to sneak away with my dinner.

* * *

I find a quiet roof to sit on quite easily. I think over everything. Damien, my ability, Bella's lack of help, my mother's rigid belief that something can be blamed on one person. I mostly wonder how Damien did it. I heard one of Renie's family suggest that Damien'd simply been hypnotized, his ears picking up that frequency instead of the one the class did. But that made no sense. Even if he did hear that tone, I wasn't singing instructions, or at least I don't think I was. My plate cracks under the weight of my confused hands. I put in in my lap, keeping it together.

"What are you doing up here?" I hear a voice ask. I turn to face the boy from earlier. My cheeks flush.

"I-I'm sorry. I th-thought this house was abandoned." I stutter, almost standing. He holds out his hands, shaking his head.

"This isn't my house. I saw you sitting up here and was curious." He explains. I nod then, putting the rest of my meat in between my lips. He wobbles over and sits by my side and I try not to smile at him. It's normal for a human to be ungraceful. Living among graceful vampires hasn't made me disillusioned. He talks to me then, as I eat, telling of himself and things he likes. I don't speak, only eat.

"May I?" Damien asks suddenly, pointing to the white pile on my plate. I scoop a little up and offer it to him. He takes it and throws it into his mouth, some of it missing. I bit my lip hard, determined not to be too amused by this infatuated mortal. He falls back and pretends to die. I move over him, and reach out to touch his neck without thinking. I don't say it, but I am _thirsty_.

"...Well, what about you? What do you like, Carietta?" He asks after a short time. He reaches for me, probably to pull me closer, but I move away. Every breath brings in his scent, and another reminder of what I am.

"I...I'll see you tomorrow." I whisper, getting up and leaving him alone. He calls after me, but I don't turn. No one can explain my feelings regarding my blood-lust, not even me.

* * *

The next day comes with no hesitation, but I don't want to go with Renie when she comes in and informs me what time it is.

"C'mon you lazy ass. Get up, we gotta go. 'Member, you were the one who was so eager to go." She scolds me, dropping the flawless articulation. I scowl at her, pulling more blankets over my head. She doesn't seem to get that I'm staying put. She tugs me out of bed roughly, I hit the floor causing a ruckus. "_ALLONS-Y!" _The princess shouts at me before storming out of the room in one of her infamous huffs.

"_Fille de pute_." I spit. Renesmee gets, what Renesmee wants though. That's just the law of the land.


	4. Twisted

To Bella, one side of her tapestry concerning our first few months of vampire life may have been a beautiful heartwarming thing, but I believe we'd all agree it was more of a nasty storm. Mostly because of me, I believe. While I may have almost all the self-control of Bella-wella, my morals were shot all to hell. Which meant I was pretty much your average crazy newborn with a talent for influence and an appearance of someone more mature. But I was not a lone trouble maker, my darling daughter was hardly as perfect as Renesmee. I mentioned before she loved using her talent on Renie. But before she was aware of it, her vitctim usually was poor Eddie.

"*Unca Ewar!" She would croon, reaching her thin arms around his neck, shocking him into acknowledging her exsitence. "I'm hungwy, can yoo geh me some shoclate bars*?" She sing after he asked her what she wanted. Then, of course, he would do as asked. I'd asked her why she thought he was so obediant and she replied, "*He my unca, righ? He s'ppose to be niss." When I'd asked this, I accepted this as perfectly normal, same with her answer that it was funny to abuse Renie so it was alright.

Another thing about my daughter that was abnormal was when she hunted with us. She was graceful, but in a whole different way. Watching her was like watching the Discovery Channel or Animal Planet. But Carietta was not the gazel or the deer, she was the lion, the wolf. I'm being serious here, she hunts on all-fours. And when she attacks, she rips and shreds even though she only needed a bite. Her canines are abnormally long and her eyes are wide as mine, but tilted like a cats. Often after a hunt, she'd have to be bathed, which she hated. The Cullens' main import was bathtubs. We would never go alone, however. Renie and some Cullen would always follow Carrie, even if they too needed to be washed off afterwards.

* * *

_*misspelling to show pronunciations..._

A/N: i know, 'nother short chapter...


End file.
